


Stuck

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Desperation, Embarrassment, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Trapped In Elevator, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: During Christmas shopping the sides get stuck in an elevator. Unfortunately for Logan, he's got to pee.Please heed the tags :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Polysanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making it a series after all. Also I'm sorry that I make the build up quite long I got carried away writing Virgil angst and cute Patton being excited. It's 2am now so rip sleep.  
> I take requests on my tumblr http://angstyvirge.tumblr.com/

Christmas shopping takes ages. Virgil hates it, Logan hates it.. in fact, Patton is probably the only one who doesn't hate it. Roman at least manages to stay optimistic for the majority of the ordeal, at least until the journey home anyways.

It's the week before Christmas and the shopping streets are absolutely packed with people. The four of them walk together through the maze of shops, weighed down with heavy bags packed with Christmassy items and food. Patton's leading their group mostly, chatting excitedly to Roman about all the mistletoe he's going to put around the house when they get back. He's talking too quickly and he keeps giggling in a cute little way that makes the extra hour of walking around shops worth it for Roman. 

Logan and Virgil trail behind them, their movements sluggish. Logan's staring at his phone as he walks, following the other two without really paying much attention to anything. He's tired and wants to go home to work on more important things than shopping. 

Virgil's practically attached himself to Logan's arm. The amount of people surrounding them is causing his anxiety levels to spike. He's pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands and his hood is obscuring the majority of his face. His headphones rest over his ears as he listens to My Chemical Romance and tries to stay calm. Logan doesn't really mind that Virgil's fingernails are digging into his arm. He knows pulling away from his boyfriend will not help the situation whatsoever.

"Oh my goddd!" Patton suddenly exclaims, stopping in the middle of the street to point at a building to the left of them,"We have to go in there!" He announces, practically dragging Roman into the shop. 

Logan sighs and directs a trembling Virgil into the building after them. He can't help but feel a little frustrated at both Patton and Roman for failing to recognise Virgil's tells. It's obvious to him that he's on the verge of an anxiety attack, though in their excitement the other two seem to have neglected him. 

"Look!" Patton gasps, tugging Roman over to the soft toy section of the shop. His eyes are on a gigantic fluffy cat plush with big sparkly blue eyes. 

Roman rolls his eyes, grinning despite his exasperation. He takes in Patton's crazily happy demeanour with a sigh. "It's cute, Pat. We've been out for hours though and I think someone's had too much sugar," he boops Patton on the nose, smirking.

Patton only giggles, his cheeks flushing a little pink. "Sorry. I'm just really excited. Christmas is next week, Ro!" 

"Yes, it is. These bags are really heavy and Logan's giving me death stares so let's go, okay?" Roman persists, tugging on Patton's sleeve a little in the hope that he'll follow him outside. 

"Five more minutes," Patton whines, turning to look at another row of fluffy plushies. 

Roman groans, eyes darting to where Logan and Virgil stand, just a few metres away. "Yup, definitely a death stare," Roman mutters to himself before turning his attention back to Patton. Patton's not there. "Pat?" He calls, glancing around the rows of brightly coloured Plushies in search of his boyfriend. 

"Over here!" The moral side calls,"Come on, Roman!" 

Roman sighs again and gestures for both Logan and Virgil to follow him over to the row of elevators. Patton's stood in front of one of them, beaming at them in the most adorable way. "There's a second floor," he mumbles, an awkward tint in his voice. 

Virgil makes a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan. His grip on Logan's arm only tightens, causing Logic to wince in pain. 

"I promise It'll be quick!" Patton replies. 

The elevator doors open with a ding and they all step inside. Patton presses the button labeled "1" and the doors slide closed once more. No one speaks. 

Logan continues scrolling through his phone. He's so tired his eyelids feel heavy and he just wants to go home and collapse onto their shared bed. The slightly irritating pressure in his bladder tells him that sleep isn't the only thing he's been neglecting. 

The elevator suddenly jerks to a stop. Virgil falls against Logan and Roman falls against Patton. The lights go out. 

Virgil lets out a pained whimper, sliding to the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. The only sound is his irregular breathing filling the compartment. 

The lights come back on. 

Logan drops the shopping bags in his hand and kneels down next to a trembling Virgil. He touches his shoulder carefully. "Virgil, look at me," he says, his voice steady. 

Virgil looks at him, his eyes wide and his headphones slipping from his ears. He looks petrified. 

Roman and Patton approach cautiously from behind, not wanting to crowd him. 

"Keep looking at me," Logan orders, moving to take Virgil's shaking hands in his own. "You're okay. It's been a really long day and you're doing wonderfully. Just breathe, Virgil,"

Virgil breathes, listening to Logan because Logan's smart so everything he's saying has to be true. His shaking slowly subsides and he moves his headphones back over his ears. 

Logan stands up and Patton takes his place, immediately wrapping his arms around Virgil. "I'm sorry, Virge, I didn't mean to neglect you," he apologises, rubbing his boyfriend's back in soothing motions. 

"S'okay," Virgil mumbles, reciprocating the hug. 

Logan shifts his weight from his left foot to his right, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He glances at Roman, then at the closed doors. Frick. The doors should've opened by now, he knows they should've. Oh frickity, frick. They're stuck in here. 

Roman seems to have made the same evaluation as he turns and presses the bell button on the wall, which should inform someone that there's an issue with the lift. 

Virgil glances around, realises they're stuck and buries his face in Patton's chest without saying anything other than a very quiet 'no'. Patton just hugs him tighter. 

Logan silently curses to himself. They're stuck in the elevator and who knows how long they'll be in here for and Logan has to go. He shifts his weight again, sliding his phone out of his pocket to try and distract himself from the situation. 

Roman leans against the wall and pulls out his own phone. No one speaks for a long time.

Logan's pretty sure his bladder hates him at this point. It feels full and heavy below his stomach and the constant aching is driving him mad. He's regretting all the coffee he drank this morning to keep himself awake. "This is what happens when you push yourself too far, Logan" his brain scolds him. He subtly crosses his legs, pressing his spine into the wall as he leans against it for support. 

Roman glances at Logan, curiosity getting the better of him. He notices how tense the other side is almost immediately. His legs are crossed tightly over each other and one of them is jiggling a little. Impatience? He's probably had too much caffeine again, Roman decides. It's not uncommon for any of the sides to find Logan's pumped himself full of so much caffeine he can't sit still. He overworks himself constantly and the other's hate it, especially Patton who can't help fretting over Logan's health all of the time. "You alright there, Lo?" He asks, just to make sure. 

Logan's gaze snaps up to meet his. His cheeks are rather pink. Embarrassment? He nods, responds with a,"Yes, I'm fine," before his gaze drops back to the phone in his hands again. 

Virgil finally pulls his face out of Patton's chest and wipes his eyes. They're red and watery, hinting that he's been crying. 

Roman notices this immediately and goes over to see whether he's okay or not. 

Logan watches them out of the corner of his eye, feeling rather anxious himself. He doesn't know how much longer he's going to last and it scares him. He carefully slips a hand between his crossed legs to grip himself. No one's watching him anyways. 

Minutes drag by, each second more agonisingly slower than the previous one. He feels so full, bladder pressing against his jeans. He bites his lip, rocking forward onto his toes before rocking back on his heels. He does this again and again, groaning as the pain doesn't dissipate. 

Patton glances over at him, his expression concerned. "Lo? Is something wrong?" He questions, standing up. 

Logan shakes his head, forcing himself to remain still. It doesn't last long though and after half a minute he returns to rocking backwards and forwards again as his bladder begs to be released. 

Patton frowns, his eyes skirting over Logan's needy form. He's squirming a little where he stands, unable to remain still as a light blush sprinkles his cheeks. Patton suddenly realises what the issue is. "Oh," he mumbles, stepping towards the desperate side,"Oh, Logan," he whispers, his expression morphing into one of sympathy. 

Logan finds he can't look at Patton, so he stares at the floor. He's pretty certain his cheeks are on fire at his point. 

"Logan, baby, you should've said something," Patton says, his voice hushed. 

Logan just digs his teeth into his lip and squirms, trying his best to ignore the eyes he feels on him. He's pretty certain both Roman and Virgil have guessed what's going on by now, but he keeps staring at the floor. Even as his control wanes and he leaks a little into his pants he refuses to look anywhere else other than the floor. He can feel Patton's hand on his shoulder, vaguely make out something that could be words of encouragement, but he's so desperate that he can't focus on anything. 

His control slips once more and he leaks again, this time producing a small wet patch on the crotch of his jeans. He whines softly, clamping his hands between his legs as they tremble and weaken. He slides down the wall a little as his legs struggle to hold his weight. The wet patch grows and grows but he still holds on. 

Patton sighs quietly. "Logan, you're hurting yourself. It's okay, you can let go," he tells him.

Logan shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut as another spasm has him bent into the strangest position. "Nononononono," his mind screams and he leaks again and again. His pants feel warm and wet as they stick to his skin. Pee drips onto the elevator floor. He bites his lip hard, whining through his teeth as he barely holds on. He knows he's too far gone for it to matter but he can't wet himself like a child. He can't.

Another minute passes like this before his control breaks. His knees buckle, sending him sliding to the floor. He tips his head back, a breathy moan escaping his mouth as he releases. The wetness spreads out from his crotch, pooling underneath him, soaking his jeans thoroughly before spreading out in a pool on the floor. 

The entire elevator is silent except from the quiet hissing sound and Logan's relieved sighs. Patton cannot deny that he looks hot like this, head tipped back and eyes closed as he slowly wets himself on the floor of a public elevator. 

The stream finally dwindles to a stop and only then does Logan open his eyes. He's completely red in the face when he mumbles,"I'm sorry you all had to see that,"

"Well I'm not," Patton replies, blushing himself.

Roman decides to speak up from the other side of the elevator. "Lo, you have no idea how hot you looked," He states, smiling at the logic side. 

Logan frowns, switching his gaze downwards to analyse the damage done to his jeans. They're absolutely soaked through, the blue material turned dark and heavy with his pee. He exhales shakily through his nose and moves to stand up cautiously. "You enjoyed that?" He asks, staring at both Patton and Roman in shock. 

Patton shrugs.

Roman grins. 

Virgil flips them all off from where he sits curled up in the corner of the elevator, blushing a little bit himself. 

Logan's frown twitches into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Can. I. Go. Give. Logan. And. Virgil. A. Hug. Cause. Like. They. Both. Need. One. Okay. Bye.


End file.
